


I Go Blind I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP. Pendrell/other m/m. Scully gets off while the boys get it on. Voyeurism, masturbation, fellatio--there's something here for everyone





	I Go Blind I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

I Go Blind by Halrloprillalar

20 Sept 1998  
DISTRIBUTION: OK to archive at Archive/X, BSfS, Socks Shoppe; elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding OK.  
RATING: NC-17  
SPOILERS: none  
SUMMARY: PWP. Pendrell/other m/m. Scully gets off while the boys get it on. Voyeurism, masturbation, fellatio--there's something here for everyone.  
DISCLAIMER: The X-Files, Scully, and Pendrell are owned by CC, 1013, and Fox. No infringement is intended. And Chris, if you want Jerry, he's yours.  
Double thanks to Radclyffe--first for making me think about Voyeur!Scully and second for excellent beta reading.

* * *

I Go Blind  
by Halrloprillalar <>

"Every time I look at you, I go blind."  
 - 54-40

A stiffness in her neck told Scully it was quitting time. She checked her watch: 4:55, just enough time to see if the lab had those tissue analyses done.

She stood up and stretched, rolling some of the tension out of her shoulders. Best to leave now, before Mulder returned with his take-out and cajoled her into staying late and watching...what was it today? Willow. Yesterday, it had been The Wizard of Oz, the day before, The Terror of Tiny Town. Why, she did not know and meant never to find out.

Coat, briefcase, hair and makeup check, and she was out the door. She clacked through the empty basement halls and up the stairs, to a busier part of the building. Bumper to bumper in the afternoon rush hour, people manoeuvred to circumvent the flow of traffic, only to be caught up in the crowd around the elevators. Scully opened the lab door and stepped through, at once removed from the seething humanity outside.

No one was there, so Scully poked around for her analyses. Not finding them in the open front room, she checked the small back office. The afternoon sun gleamed low through the windows, brightening the room with a golden glow. The door swung closed and at once thousands of dust particles danced in the sunbeams.

Scully's files formed part of the top layer on the small desk. She opened one and flipped through it. Fascinating. She set down her briefcase, slipped off her overcoat, and sat, absorbed in the findings.

A stiffness in her neck told Scully that it was long past quitting time. Blinking in the sudden dusk, she closed the folders and slid them into her briefcase, then rubbed her eyes and searched for pen and Post-it.

The small office window lit up and a slam quickly followed. Good, no need to write a note then. Scully stood. Looking out from near-darkness, she saw Pendrell--she wanted to talk to him about the data--and who was that?

A be-labcoated Adonis stood tall among the test tubes, beach-blond, broad shouldered, wire-rimmed, brown eyed.

Scully stared, mouthbreathing. He looks like Dr July in that Studmuffins of Science calendar Mulder got me, she thought. Why haven't I seen him before?

She reached for the doorknob. And stopped, hand in midair. Dr July put his hands on the counter top, trapping Pendrell between them, moving closer, bending nearer.

"Court!" Pendrell's voice carried distinctly through the door to Scully. "Not here!"

Court? Court...Agent Courtenay. Scully had seen his name on lab reports.

"It's OK." Courtenay leaned in, nuzzling Pendrell's cheek. "I locked the door." Lifting one arm, he pulled off his glasses and set them on the table.

Panic rose in Scully. I have to let them know I'm...

Oh.

Courtenay slid his hand up Pendrell's sleeve until he was gripping the shoulder. And kissed him. Pendrell struggled for half a second, then relaxed into the embrace, his own hand creeping up to Courtenay's face, fingers tracing the cheekbone's razor edge.

Scully's chest burned and she let out the breath she had been holding, focusing on silence. What to do? Was it too late to make a loud noise and go out there? Rational voices in her head debated the merits of the various ways she could make good her escape. As they discussed, her eyes riveted themselves on the kiss--a glimpse of tongue--and her feet rooted themselves to the floor.

Pendrell tugged the other man's collar until they broke apart and tore off their lab coats, dropping them to the floor. Dr July boosted Pendrell onto the high table top and stood between his knees. Pendrell caught the blond head and pulled him in for another kiss.

It was too late.

Terror-tinged embarrassment soured in Scully's stomach, but the tingling sensation that swept down her spine, collecting at her centre of gravity, felt quite different.

The kiss took on more urgency and Scully stared, wondering how it would feel to be Pendrell, Courtenay's hands on his back, on his arms, in his hair. To be a man and have another man's lips on hers, his tongue seeking out the softness and hardness of her--his mouth. To be Courtenay while Pendrell sucked and worried at his neck and the hollow of his collarbone, while Pendrell opened the other man's shirt, one fumbling button at a time.

Scully found her hand at her own throat, pressing firmly over her beating pulse. She felt it trail down, slipping under her suit jacket and caressing her breast, the nipple already hard against her palm.

Pendrell pulled Courtenay's shirt open, baring a sculpted chest smooth but for a sheen of blond along the sternum. Sucking, teasing, licking, he carefully focused attention on one nipple, then the other, his hands stroking Courtenay's lean sides and bronzed chest. Courtenay closed his eyes, throwing his head back, hoarse breaths audible even in the back room.

Scully brought her other hand up, fondling both her breasts, rolling and pinching the nipples. Heat flushed beneath her skin, along her cheeks and through her torso. A deeper heat pooled between her legs, fire and water.

In one swift movement, Courtenay drew Pendrell's head up close to his own, holding his face in two long-fingered hands. Pendrell did the same, splaying his fingers over his lover's cheek. Nose to nose, they brushed their lips together, barely touching.

They were beautiful. Completely absorbed in each other, desire naked in the shared gaze, they caused a shock of something more than arousal in Scully. Stark joy rang through her body, echoing along every nerve. She stood stock still, transfixed. For a moment, identity--theirs, hers--burned away and all that remained was Eros.

"I've been thinking about this all day." Courtenay's tongue flicked along Pendrell's lower lip.

"Me too, Court." Pendrell darted in for a quick kiss.

"And now, my little rabbit, I'm going to ravish you."

Pendrell laughed. "Take me, my lord, take me here among the test tubes."

"Together, we will feel the earth move." Courtenay grabbed Pendrell's collar and yanked. Buttons popped, clattering and rolling, clinking on glass.

"Jerry, you bastard!" Pendrell laughed harder, moving like a cat as Courtenay kissed his way down Pendrell's chest. "How am I supposed to get out of the building with my shirt like this?"

Scully moved one hand down her breast bone, following Courtenay's path. Slipping her fingers beneath her waistband, she caressed her navel as Courtenay tongued Pendrell's. Her own tongue passed along her lips and touched the soft sides of her mouth.

"Danny Boy," Courtenay said, raising his head, "the pipes, the pipes are calling. Down." He pulled Pendrell off the table so that he was standing. "Down." His dexterous fingers made short work of Pendrell's belt and zipper, then pulled the pants and boxers to the floor together. "And up." He drew one finger along Pendrell's erection, gathering a drop of moisture.

"Jer--" Pendrell's cock twitched, rampant and rising toward his belly.

Courtenay raised his glistening finger and licked the tip, eyes hotly fixed on Pendrell's.

Scully raised her left hand from her breast and sucked her index finger, rolling her tongue around it, savouring skin and sweat. She stared at Pendrell's cock, wondered how he tasted to Courtenay. She stared at Courtenay's own erection, straining inside his pants, wondered if he was thinking of Pendrell's hand there, squeezing him through the cloth.

The blond man dropped to his knees and began a slow exploration. He stroked his lover's thighs, spreading them wider, kissing the pale, sensitive flesh.

Scully leaned back against the desk, riding her skirt high up on her thighs. Her right hand stroked up between her legs. Damn the pantyhose, but she did not dare try to take them off. Her hand flat against the vulva, she squeezed her thighs together, forcing the tension to focus, focus.

"God, Jer, that's good." Pendrell braced himself against the lab table with one hand and tangled the other in the blond hair.

Courtenay nudged up to Pendrell's balls and began to do *something* to them, but Scully could not quite see what. She imagined him sucking one into his mouth, rolling it around gently, feeling ridged skin, coarse hair, salt on his tongue. She moved her finger back and forth over the soft roughness of her own tongue.

"Do you want it, baby?" Courtenay pulled his head up, carefully not touching Pendrell's jerking cock, and rubbed his cheek on the other man's stomach, feathered red-gold.

"Please. You know I do."

"Then what am I?"

"Jerry..." Pendrell's already flushed cheeks burned red. "You know I don't like to..."

"What am I, baby?" Courtenay moved back, leaving only his hand on Pendrell's hip.

A strangled sigh escaped Pendrell's throat. "You're a cocksucker, Court. You're a fucking cocksucker."

"You know it." He leaned forward, taking only the head of Pendrell's shaft into his mouth.

Scully felt the hardness of her clit, hard as Pendrell's cock. Something about those words from Pendrell's sweet mouth--she knew just what it was doing to Courtenay.

Was he touching his tongue to the leaking slit, tasting, tasting? Scully craved the taste of herself on her fingers, impossible right now. Was he scraping the tender flesh with his teeth? She bit down on her finger, relishing the small pain.

Courtenay took his mouth away. "Say it, baby. Keep talking." His tongue appeared between his lips for just a moment, then he sucked Pendrell in deep, so deep.

How did that feel, down so far inside a man's mouth, his throat? Velvet, linen, silk? Scully allowed her fingers to find her swollen clit, obvious even through the layers of clothing, and began to rub it, slowly, following Courtenay's rhythm. Her other hand fell from her face to grip the edge of the desk.

"Cocksucker." Pendrell's voice wavered, breathy and uneven. "Fucking bastard sucks dick suck me suck me cocksucker take it all take it down fucking son of a bitch..."

Over and over again, the words poured from his mouth as Courtenay deep throated him expertly, hips kept from thrusting by pinning hands. His hand clenched in his lover's hair, pulling it slightly.

Cocksucker. Scully's lips formed the word silently. Her orgasm crowded closer, keep away, not yet, not yet cocksucker...

Beads of sweat glittered on Pendrell's brow, his head back, white throat still hoarsely babbling. "Take it bastard fucking cocksucker suck me suck me suckme suckme..." His face contorted with the first spasm of pleasure and Scully felt her own features pull into a grimace as she came and came and came.

She sagged back against the desk, trying to control her breathing. Boneless, tired, foggy, sated, need to rest a little...

Scully blinked. She had missed a second or two there. Courtenay was on his feet again, kissing Pendrell and ruffling his hair so it stuck up everywhere.

"Can we..." Pendrell's voice was thick and slow. "Jer, let me get my pants on. Can we go home for the rest of this, please?" He struggled with the button at his waistband.

"It's so cute how fellatio makes you stupid." Courtenay smoothed his lover's hair back down, then did his shirt up. "Your place or mine?"

Pendrell finally figured out how his pants worked. "Yours. My cat is still scared of you." He started to button his shirt, only to discover that there were no buttons. "Dammit, Court, you..."

"What? 'You cocksucker?' If you say that to me now I won't be able to wait until we get home." He dove in for a kiss swift as summer lightning. "Is your jacket in the back?"

Scully's heart leapt into her mouth and started to choke her.

"No, I didn't bring one. I was so *warm*..." Pendrell nuzzled the other man's neck. He picked up his discarded lab coat. "I'll just wear this. Let's go, OK?"

Scully's heart sank out of her throat, through her chest cavity, and down into the pit of her stomach, where it lay, slowly dissolving in adrenalin. She did not move as the men gathered their things and left, shutting off the light and banging the door.

She let out a long, ragged breath and something signalled to her that her brain stem was no longer controlling her every action. Oh my God, what had she just done? What had *they* just done? Her stomach growled and she suddenly realised that it would be best to ponder the joys and pitfalls of voyeurism at home over supper.

The files--the note. Scully waited in the dark for a long minute, then dared to turn on the office light. Quickly, she found a pen and wrote a note to Pendrell. Then she straightened her suit, picked up her coat and briefcase, and opened the door.

On the lab floor just outside the office lay a small white button. Scully picked it up and held it tightly against her palm.

"Cocksucker," she said and smiled.

F I N I S

Practise your one-handed typing and let me know what you thought at <>.

 

* * *

 

25 October 1998  
[Pendrell/OC must be nearly the minor-est of minor character slash. <g> -H]  
DISTRIBUTION: OK for Archive/X, Socks Shoppe; elsewhere by permission. Email forwarding is OK.  
RATING: R for M/M sexual situations.  
SPOILERS: None.  
SUMMARY: Pendrell and Courtenay have some visitors to the lab.  
NOTA BENE: This follows "I Go Blind." If you've not read it, you might not get everything. This is not quite the same style, though.  
DISCLAIMER: Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox own the X-Files, not me. I invented Jerry Courtenay, but I don't think I'd like to own him--too expensive to keep, I'm sure.  
October 1998

* * *

Scientific Method  
By Halrloprillalar <>

"So the Spookmeisters are coming at eleven?"

"I wish you wouldn't call them that, Court." Pendrell ran his fingers through his short reddish hair and turned from his work to look at the other man.

He spent a lot of time doing that these days. Jerry Courtenay consumed him. When they were apart, Pendrell pored over the images flashburned on his mind. Jerry in the lab, white coat hanging like an Italian suit, wire-rims circling chocolate eyes. Jerry in the gym, sheen of sweat on his booth-tanned skin, pumping iron to keep his shoulders nice. Jerry in the shower, blond hair curling at his scalp and down his stomach, body sculpted by Praxiteles. Jerry on his knees, all cheekbones and hot hot mouth on Pendrell's...

Golf, thought Pendrell. Oatmeal porridge, ice water, shopping.

"OK, OK. And don't mess up your hair--you want to look pretty for our visitors, don't you?" Courtenay smoothed Pendrell's hair and ran one finger down his forehead, along the bridge of his nose, and onto his lips, where it lingered a moment.

Auto shop class, Janet Reno, The Sound of Music.

Courtenay's eyes snapped wickedly. "I know I do. I've been longing to meet them." The tip of his tongue flashed through his lips. "How are you going to introduce me?"

Pendrell buttoned his lab coat up all the way. It was loose enough. He hoped. He glared halfheartedly at Courtenay. "As Agent Courtenay, lab tech."

"Don't you think *accomplished* lab tech would be more appropriate?"

"Why do you do this to me?" Pendrell bent over his reports, trying to sort them into a logical order.

"Because, Danny Boy, I like to see you blush and get all hot and bothered. It's foreplay."

Pendrell considered arguing that but it was so obviously, so pitifully true that he didn't bother. Bickering about foreplay and Courtenay's undeniable sexual prowess was the last thing he wanted to be doing when Mulder and Scully walked in the door.

Which they did. Pendrell slid off his lab stool, winging a prayer for mercy to the god of awkward situations, and performed the introductions.

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder from the X-Files department; Agent Courtenay, a--" he could not help himself "--*valuable* addition to the lab."

Courtenay took Scully's hand first, flashing her a dazzling smile. Strangely for her, she reciprocated, holding his hand a second longer than strictly necessary. He then favoured Mulder with a Look--damn him!--and a shoulder squeeze with the left hand as he shook with the right. Mr Pouty Lips, of course, was right in there with a shoulder squeeze of his own.

The cold sickness that had washed over Pendrell in eighth grade when he realised that Andy Franklin had won the science fair instead of him came flooding back. He grabbed for his stack of papers and knocked them all over the floor.

What a doof! Scrambling for them, he found Scully helping to pick them up.

Courtenay's voice came down to him, from Olympus to the crawling worm. "Agent Pendrell, why don't you show Agent Scully the chemical analyses and I'll go over the crystal structures with Agent Mulder?"

Diving for the last sheet, Pendrell collided with Scully, their heads banging.

"I'm, oh God, I'm sorry. Are you OK?" he squeaked. Squeaked--great.

"I'm fine. What about you? You might have a bruise there." Scully leaned in close. Her soft fingers probed his brow with a lingering touch, blue eyes bright and intense on his own.

This was starting to feel more like that time at the ninth grade Halloween party when Lori Kardash asked him to dance and he didn't know what to do, so he ran out of the gym and went and played chess with Andy Franklin, losing so many games that his record was screwed for the entire term.

Scully picked up the paper and they both stood. She still stared at him, looking him up and down speculatively. Two months ago this would have sent him to paradise, but that was before Court.

Court. Pendrell looked over at Courtenay and clenched his teeth. Blond head and brown bent close together over slides, Mulder's hand resting comfortably on Courtenay's back. Mulder said something in a low voice and they turned to each other--too close!--and laughed.

"Agent Pendrell?"

A hand on his own back made him jump--Scully, the reports, his job.

Repeat to yourself, Lab Boy: I am an adult. I can handle this.

Scully smiled at him and he blushed.

Somehow, he managed to stumble through the explanation and even intelligently answer a few questions. Scully continued to eye him, brushing his fingers as she took the stack of papers from him.

Would the Spookmeisters *never* leave?

"Mulder, are you ready? We have to be at the morgue by one." Scully turned her attention to Courtenay, giving him the once over.

"Don't want to keep you away from your dead man, Scully." Mulder gave Courtenay one last pat on the shoulder, then went over to his partner. "You know, if I took a cold bath and then lay really still..."

Scully's eyebrows went up. "You'll change your mind after the Y incision."

"Thanks, guys." Mulder included Pendrell in his charming grin, then he was out the door.

Scully followed, but turned at the last minute. She smiled. "Keep up the good work, Agents." The door shut behind her.

"They weren't spooky at all," Courtenay said. "Nice, both of them."

"I noticed you thought so, especially Mulder." Pendrell cringed at the petulance in his voice.

"What did I do?" Courtenay walked over to crowd Pendrell's personal space.

"You were all over each other!"

"Maybe he was all over me, but what could I do? Knock his arm away and say 'Mr Mulder, I am shocked at your behaviour'?"

"Well, I'll have you know that he comes on like that to everyone." Very catty, Daniel.

"You too?" Courtenay sounded interested. "Have you had him?"

"No, but only because I dodged him in the men's room."

"Maybe we should invite him over sometime." Courtenay thumbed Pendrell's cheek.

Pendrell stepped back. "Court!"

The blonde man closed in again. "And what about you and the fair Agent Scully? You weren't exactly coldly scientific with her."

"How would you know? Anyhow, that was her, not me." Pendrell backed up again and found himself smack against the counter. "I don't know what that was all about."

"Admit it, you'd jump her in a minute." Courtenay loomed, a spark of evil in his tones. "I know I would."

"You're a real bastard, Jerry, did you know that?" Pendrell knew he was losing it and he didn't care. "A real fucking tease. You ooze over everything that comes your way and you expect me not to care. Jerry Courtenay, FBI Slut. Just fuck off and leave me alone." Oh God, what if he does?

Suddenly Courtenay's breath burned on his cheek, words rasping on his ear. "Say that again."

"What?"

"Call me that again. Slut. I like it." His tongue teased Pendrell's earlobe.

Pendrell slumped against the counter. Mindfuck. He winds me up, I snap, he gets hot, I get hot. Pendrell's anger transmuted into arousal, blood rushing into the partial erection Courtenay had teased from him earlier. He hated it, he loved it. Resistance is futile, Lab Boy.

"You're a slut, Jerry, you're fucking easy. A goddamned slut who sucks cock."

Fingers in his hair, mouth against his face, hand on his hip. Who's easy now?

"Early lunch, Danny Boy. Your place is closer." Courtenay shifted, pressing his hand against Pendrell's straining cock, rubbing him through the layers of cloth.

"Macavity's going to hide under the couch," Pendrell choked out.

"Shut him in the bedroom. We'll take the couch this time."

"Jerry..." In that clever palm, Pendrell could read his fate as a very movable object caught up in an irresistible force.

"What is it?"

He looked up at Courtenay but the words he wanted dried at the back of his throat. "Can we at least stop for a sandwich on the way back? I'm losing weight."

"Anything for you."

Pendrell hoped that it was true.

F I N I S

Any dirty words you'd like Pendrell to say next time? Let me know. 


End file.
